


Deliver me

by Takiiraa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Aruani Week, F/M, Falling In Love, Love/Hate, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Murderers, Serial Killers, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiiraa/pseuds/Takiiraa
Summary: Winter 1980, a series of murders takes place in New York City. The identity is finally revealed: Annie Leonhart, a young woman of 28. But she suddenly disappears.Winter, 2035, a young journalist by the name of Falco Gleis knocks on the front door of the former lieutenant who was in charge of the case: Armin Arlert. What Falco doesn't know is that the old man is about to reveal the real truth to him behind this affair that has terrorized America.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**2035\. New York**

Placing his cup of chocolate on the dining-room table, He unfolded the newspaper with his old hands. He glanced over the news and laid his eyes at his old dog, who came to lie down near his feet. Stooping painfully to scratch his head, he straightened himself when the bell rang in his house.

  
\- I am not waiting for anyone, think about the old man by grabbing his cane before pushing on his legs to get up.

  
He pulled on his front door and came across a well-dressed young man with a journalist’s face.

  
\- Armin Arlert?  
-It's me said the old man, shaking his head.  
\- Falco Gleis, I work for The New York Times, smiles at the New York Times and shows his plate before shaking his hand.

\- Oh, I'm reading one right now!  
\- Thank you! I am here because I would like to write a book about your story ...

  
Armin watched him in silence.

  
\- About you and Annie.  
\- Come in my boy, smiles the latter, retiring.  
\- You… Do you want?  
\- You know, this story goes back years. I don't mind you telling it in full, Mr. Gleis. Enough you.

  
Installed at a table, the young man took out his notepad and accepted the coffee that was handed to him.

  
\- Where to start ... There is so much to say, I hope you have nothing to do!  
\- No, I took my day, smiles Falco.  
\- Very good decision, answers Armin, putting his cane on the ground.

  
He took a deep breath and turned his head towards the picture frame where Annie's face was.

  
\- That was exactly 55 years ago ...


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling the hand brake, he pushed the door of his vehicle before slamming it behind him. Armed with his police uniform, Armin contemplated the sad scene surrounded by yellow bands.   
  
_ I was a handsome young man at 28 years old. If I could have kept this appearance, I would have given anything! _   
  
_ I was called around 7:00 in the morning, inverting that a body had been discovered, bathing in his blood in an alley in New York, not far from the One World Trade Center. The killer had taken reckless risks. Leaving a body here in the middle of a crowd but strangely, nobody saw anything! People are curious and like to dig into other people’s lives but when it comes to murder, no one. _

Armin showed his lieutenant’s card and headed towards the body before being stopped by Mikasa, his colleague.

\- Did you eat this morning?" she asked in a neutral and cold tone.

\- Yes... Why...

\- I think your breakfast is going to come up fast. It’s not pretty."

Arlert frowned and still approached the body. A high heart took him and he clasped his hand in front of his mouth. The man was disfigured, an eye had even detached. His mouth wide open, his jaw had been smashed without mercy. His private parts had been destroyed by a hammer. The killer had erased his identity, reducing him to a “thing”.

_ It was awful. I could not imagine the pain he had felt. Today, I am very happy that Annie slaughtered him. That’s all he deserved. _

Armin took his breath and turned his gaze to Eren, who was talking to the forensics police. Hanji, a tall woman with glasses, turned to him. According to Mikasa, witnesses saw a person dressed in black, escape to the north.

\- Hour of death ? asked Armin.

\- The body is still warm. I will say that he was killed only an hour ago, Hanji replied, turning to the body that was covered with a tarp.

\- What?" said Eren. "The killer can still be here!"

Armin picked up his radio and asked all units to deploy to New York City.

_ According to the testimony, our killer escaped in the direction of Central Park. Again, that surprised me. A killer tries to hide after a murder, but Annie just merged between the civilians. She played with us and she loved it. We could have stopped her the first time we played, but she was much more cunning. _

Leaving his vehicle, Mikasa rushed into the park. Armin seized his service weapon and asked the walkers to leave immediately.

\- I want you to search me when I leave," Armin said.

\- All right, Lieutenant!

_ She was right there. _

\- Identity paper, asked Connie.

The young woman with blue eyes held out her card to him in silence.

\- Do you have something?" asked Mikasa on his radio.

\- Nothing! Spit Armin waving to his colleagues.

\- RAS!" cried another, coming out of a bush.

Connie looked at the photo and looked up at the woman.

\- Annie Leonhart?

\- It’s me," said the jogger, with her arms, crossed over her chest. "Can I know what’s going on?"

\- Simple control," replied the young policeman.

\- Do you control joggers? Don’t you have anything else to do?"

Armin came back to Connie and froze falling into the blue look of the blonde.

_I literally fell under her spell that day. Hair tied back and a rebellious lock rested on her right eye. Eyes of a blue iris that could not be detached and a well-drawn mouth. A goddess carved out of the stone by a deity._

\- We have only that to do," replied the blond in a tone of challenge.

Annie raised her eyebrows and smiled at him.

\- That doesn’t surprise me. Well, can I go, or will I have to stand up with two slobs?"

The lieutenant kept his eyes on her and took the opportunity to contemplate her. Dressed in a sports bra, black leggings, and headphones, she seemed to be athletic and took care of her body. A beautiful figure, firm hips and a toned stomach, she must have been the kind of woman who put all men at her feet. Seductive and cunning, she always achieved her ends by playing on the feelings of her victims. A real viper.

_ I was part of it. But unlike the others, I was the one she truly loved and I loved her back. _

\- You can go," replied Armin, handing him his card.

\- Thank you," smiled as she grabbed him before quietly leaving the park.

\- Lieutenant, black clothes were found in a trash can!"

Armin rushed with his colleagues to the indicated spot while Annie left with a smile on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

_Black clothes used by the killer were found in a garbage can outside the park. We found nothing but the blood of the victim: Jack Black. A 45-year-old man, father of two children, who chained the infidelities. So we first suspected his wife, but we didn’t get anything out of it. She had an alibi the day of the murder, so we took her off the list of suspects. So I went through his infidelities and they were mostly prostitutes. He used to go to clubs at night and he probably ran into a woman who didn’t just want “sex”. Again, we were stuck because his wallet was still on him when we discovered him._

_So this woman was looking for something else._

Armin sat down at a bar and ordered a glass of alcohol.

\- Hard day?" asked the boss, pushing the glass over the counter.

\- And this is just the beginning...

He thanked him and swallowed him without restraint before resting the glass. He turned on his chair and fell on this famous woman who entered the bar. The latter crossed her eyes and went towards him.

\- What do you want, dear?" asked the boss, wiping his glasses with a cloth.

\- So did the gentleman," she replied, settling beside him. "I thought I would never see your face again."

\- Like what, anything can happen," smiled Armin, putting his elbows on the counter. "Annie Leonhart?"

\- Master.

\- Oh? You’re a lawyer?"

\- Exactly, Armin Arlert?" replied Annie.

\- Lieutenant," he corrected. "Lieutenant Armin Arlert, to serve you."

She lifted her eyes to heaven and thanked with a whim before bringing her glass to her lips.

\- You look more like a teenager in puberty," she says before drinking.

He laughed the most.

\- Thank you for the compliment, you are very beautiful too.

_We looked at each other for a few seconds and I noticed a slight redness on her cheeks, which accentuated my smile and her embarrassment! She received very few compliments when she told me about her past. So I did everything I could to satisfy her._

\- You don’t have anything else to do?" she said, finishing her glass.

\- Yes," replied Armin, leaning on her elbow, continuing to look at her with a gaping smile on her face.

\- May I ask what?" added Annie, turning to him, taking the same position.

\- You.

She giggled.

\- I wish you good luck, you are not my type of man.

\- Oh, you just broke my heart... mumbled Armin before his gray radio. Excuse me, duty awaits me." I hope we meet again.

\- I hope not," she said, smiling at him.

Armin came out of the bar and stuck his radio to his lips.

\- Am I listening?"

_\- Another body was found," replied Mikasa._


	4. Chapter 4

_ Steven Blake, a 54-year-old male, single and unemployed. We found him in an alley not far from the first crime. Same interest: infidelity and club attendance. We interviewed all the women who worked in the clubs but also the bartenders, dancers... It was difficult because most of them didn’t want to talk in order to protect themselves, but we didn’t get anything out of it again. We were spinning in circles as the killer left more bodies behind. _   
  
_ That day, Annie and I had met again. Once again, in the greatest of luck, I thank you! I was about to return to my pitiful little apartment in New York to continue working when I had seen her arguing with a man who was pretty big. I had quickly identified the situation and had to get her out. _   
  
-"Honey, are you okay?" worried Armin, walking towards her.   
  
Annie turned to him, frowning.   
  
-"Is she your girlfriend?" spit the man, spotting his police uniform.   
  
The blond grimaced and wiped the postillons that he caught on his face before passing an arm around the blonde’s pelvis.   
  
-"My wife," he corrected. "May I know what is happening?" asked Armin with professionalism.   
  
-"Oh, nothing!" smiled Annie, taking his hand. "He just insulted me because he didn’t want me to, quote, suck it."   
  
-"Anything! This bitch..."   
  
_ At that moment, a hatred had gripped my throat and I did not know what had caught me. My fist had landed straight in his face. Fortunately, there were no witnesses at this hour, I think I’ll have taken a life. Erwin Smith, the commissioner at the time, would have punished me well: the withdrawal of the investigation perhaps. But he deserved it. I ran into guys like that every day and they were so repugnant to me. I didn’t understand why women were treated as sexual objects. They deserved to be treated like goddesses! _   
  
_ Of course, he didn’t let it happen and he threw himself at me. _   
  
Annie retreated with wide eyes, while Armin crashed to the ground, the throat surrounded by the filthy hands of the individual.   
  
\- You fucking cop!   
  
The blond looked faint and he began to see blur but the grip suddenly gave way. Annie had just thrown a violent stick at him with her service weapon that had slipped into his fall. She had seized the collar of this giant, followed by a violent knee stroke in his face.   
  
_ “Only I have the right to strangle him,” she whispered. I admit, she had scared me a little at the time but she had mostly saved me. I think if she hadn’t done something, I wouldn’t be here telling you our story. I could see the rage in that man’s eyes and he was going to finish what he was doing. Finish me off. _

The individual insulted them before running away quickly. Armin stood up and wiped the blood from his nose.

-"How are you?" asked Annie, kneeling before him.

-"Thank you, I thought you were going to leave too," laughed Armin before his chin was caught by the blonde.

-"It’s bleeding a lot," she said.

Armin blinked his eyes.

-"You have a concussion too," she added, trying to catch his intention by snapping her fingers. "Hey?"

-"Yes?"

-"Answer, you look like you’ve seen a ghost."

-"I was looking at you," he smiled.

The blonde lifted her eyes to the sky and pulled on his arm to put it back on his legs.

_ -"What did you do next?" asked Falco. _

_ -"I went to her house," smiled the old man, caressing her dog’s head. _

_ -"It was quick!" _

_ -"I wasn’t his kind of man, but... his eyes said otherwise." _


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting on the couch, Armin thanked the blonde when she handed him a new compress. She lived in a small, well-appointed apartment compared to him. A tidy office with its files, a library full of books on all subjects: law, crime, medicine... She was a very talented woman in her field. A recommended lawyer who took out all her clients even if they were involved in serious matters. She obviously had enemies, but she didn’t really care and she crushed them one by one. They were insects in her eyes.

-"Why did you join the police?" asked Annie, posing two glasses of alcohol.

\- To catch the bad guys, tease the blond.

She raised her eyebrows and noticed the change in expression. The young killer leaned to see her expression. The eyes of the blond got wet but no tear came off.

She used to see him smiling, flirting, and always teasing that this change of face, disturbs her.

-"Actually, for my little brother..."

She kept quiet.

\- He disappeared at the age of 5. We never found him. My parents died, and it literally killed them. So I took over when I joined the police. In the evening, I worked on his disappearance but part of me knows that it serves no purpose. As long as I don’t find any formal evidence, a corpse... for me, he’s still alive.

The blonde passed her hand behind her back and rubbed it with a maternal gesture.

-"I’m sorry," she murmured. "23 years?"

\- Yes, 23 years he’s been gone.

Taking his thoughts and a breath of fresh air, he added with a smile:

-"It’s okay, I’m fine. What about you? How were you when you were younger?"

Annie lowered her eyes.

-"I... Annie?"

Seeing that she was crying, the blond tried to lift up her face but she pushed him back and got up.

-"I don’t want to talk about it."

Armin watched and decided to get up before walking towards her.

-"Don’t tell me," he said tenderly. "You will tell me when you are ready and when you feel like it."

-"I don’t even know you," said she looking out the window, the city was starting to fall asleep.

-"I told you about the subject that destroyed me and continues to destroy me every day, you know? And... I’m not bad.

The young lawyer turned towards him with her arms folded over her chest. She looked down at the glass of alcohol he was giving her.

\- Alcohol is the aspirin of the soul, smiles the blond. The best remedy to forget.

-"Lieutenant, are you trying to get me drunk?"

-"Why?" laughed Armin as she approached his glass to his lips when she caught it suddenly and pushed it away.

\- Because we can skip this step.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Did you find anything new? asked Eren, while he was playing on his keyboard.   
\- No, we have two bodies but nothing. Not a single print. Killer did everything to leave nothing. The perfect crime, Mikasa replied, by placing the results of the autopsy on the desk.

  
Eren molded himself into his office seat, biting the pencil tip.

  
\- We are facing a crafty killer. The genitals have been destroyed… Maybe he wanted to deprive this man of life or… They both went to clubs at night…  
\- Don’t let them “have fun”. Let them fuck other women?" asked Eren.   
\- Maybe, Mikasa simply said, while playing on her phone. Why doesn’t he pick up!  
\- Who?  
\- Armin.   
  
Annie tore his shirt, and they kissed each other wildly without restraint. Annie led the dance and seemed to give him no chance. She was the kind of woman who wouldn’t let it happen and who liked to be above relationships. A real dominatrix. It suited him and excited him.

  
Armin was pushed on the bed without kindness, he did not have time to straighten himself on his elbows as she was already on his thighs. Her hands ran through his muscular body, and she stripped him of his belt by unbuttoning it. The young lieutenant rose up and took hold of her lips before wrapping her with his arms. He tried to change their position but she pushed him back against the mattress. Groaning against his lips, he retested again, but she grasped his hands and pressed them over his head.

  
\- We’re not going to get along, lieutenant, just keep quiet until I finish my work,' she whispered against his mouth.

  
Too bad, he thought. It was the first time a woman made love to him. The clothes fell off faster than expected. Armin gasped when she pressed against him and rubbed herself against his intimacy. He was ecstatic, he no longer knew where to put his head.

  
  
\- Ackerman?

  
Mikasa turned to Erwin Smith who came into the office. A cold, marble face. A charismatic man who led several teams. He was of the direct genre and announced the news without any emotion but in an extreme coldness. From the look on his face, she knew full well that he was about to announce bad news.

  
  
Armin groaned as she continued her movements on his intimacy. Sweat was on his forehead as he pressed her thighs firmly. He felt the feminine hands slide down his throat before gently tightening. He bowed his head and met her lips in a passionate kiss.

  
  
\- A body was found, Erwin said.

  
Mikasa turned to Eren.

  
\- Damn it," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

_ The body was found again in an alley near Central Park in the sewers. It was a worker who discovered it and told the police directly. Once again, in a pitiful state: the face disfigured by hammer blows and the genitals alike. He was alive during this carnage and had been shot in the head by the same weapon: a Beretta. However, this man had been killed before the other two. _

  
_ While they were with the body, I was with her. It was about 10 o'clock when I received a message from Eren and Mikasa. _

  
Pressed against her bareback, Armin slept quietly. He felt so exhausted that he threw himself into the arms of Morpheus in a few seconds. Annie had opened her eyes when her dear lieutenant’s phone vibrated. Looking at the sleeping beauty, she grabbed it and looked at the messages. So they had finally found the first one ? It was a good idea to put him here.

  
Feeling that he was moving, she quickly placed the small object on the bedside table. She turned to face him and watched him for a few moments. It was risky. Getting closer to him to be aware of the investigation. She had this idea when she met him at Central Park. Seeing that he looked at her like most men, she decided to play with him. Seduce him and then once the work was done, abandon him.   
Annie clenched his jaw looking at his innocent face. But something in her told him otherwise. She forced herself to tell herself that he was just a toy for her when she knew very well that it was the opposite. She felt something much stronger and this…

  
_ That wasn’t part of the plan. _

  
Placing her hand on her cheek, she took the opportunity to observe it. A soft face, blond rebel strands rested on her forehead like claws. Male lips only looking for her binoculars. A square jaw, a fairly light complexion, and a rolled-up nose, it was his type of man.

_ Damn it, Annie, what’s the matter with you? You said no feelings! Especially not to a cop! And it had to fall on that idiot. _

  
\- Hey?

  
Annie turned her eyes on him. He looked at her with concern.

  
\- Mh? she just asked.   
\- Are you okay?   
\- Yes, she reassured by kissing the tip of his nose.

  
He smiled and pressed her against him when his cell phone vibrated again. He apologized and leaned over her to seize it.

  
\- Shit!   
\- What?   
\- A body was found, I have to go. I am sorry.   
\- Go ahead, my door will be open if you come home before the sun comes up, she smiles.

  
Armin bit his lips and kissed her before leaving the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

_ I would have liked to join her in the night but the work had prevented me. The man found was named Lucas Wood. A 65-year-old male, single and retired. We learned that he, too, frequented clubs at night and had sex with local prostitutes. The latter had described to us that he was quite violent and possessive during intercourse. _

  
_ At that time, I was sure that she was one of the prostitutes who took revenge on men who were violent towards her but also towards her friends. A kind of solidarity, an unbreakable link between them but I was wrong. _

  
_ According to the autopsy framed by Hanji Zoe, this man was killed two weeks ago. The same injuries to the other victims, so it was the same killer. His discovery was late because he had found it in sewers in New York. _

  
_ But this murder had been the trigger for Annie’s descent into the underworld. A surveillance camera had captured images and we were able to draw up a sketch. Since the silhouette was very feminine, we concluded that she was a small woman. Dressed in black and the hood on the head, no distinctive sign to identify the face. But… We finally had a visual. _

  
Working on her files, Annie pushed them when she heard the discovery of a body on TV. Grabbing her remote control, she increased the sound and stared at the images on the screen. Lucas' face appeared.

  
_ He pressed her against her tended that she cried and shouted **Dad**. _

  
Annie closed her eyes, swallowing her tears, and rose to the window.

  
_ Two more. Two more, Annie. _

  
_ Find them. _

Moving to her office, she pushed her files and took out a photo of the other two victims: George Hunt and Marc Phil. She saw their hideous faces again when they were on her.  
The bell rang and she stuffed her photos in the drawer of her desk.

  
Opening her front door, she came upon her charming lieutenant who had kept her company last night. Still in his work uniform, a dark blue shirt with a tie and cap that made him adorable. His shirt tucked into his dark jeans, tightened at the waist by a leather belt where was his service weapon and other gadgets. He was holding a box from the Dominique Ansel Bakery.

  
\- Hi, he simply said, with a smile on his lips.

  
Annie smiled and approached him, and removed the dust that was on his microphone, on his left shoulder.

  
\- Did you finish your shift? Did she ask questions when she let him in.  
\- No, I just wanted to come by and give you this," replied the lieutenant, handing out the snack box.

  
Surprise, she seized it and opened it. Four donuts sat inside and waited for only one thing, to be devoured. The blonde kept her hands off each other.

  
\- Thank you, is she smiling. Investigation moving forward?  
\- Yes and no, we were just able to do a sketch.

  
The blonde widened her eyes when she placed the box on the work surface.

  
\- And? asked without turning to Armin.  
\- A small woman. That’s it… sigh the blond behind her back. We search for all the cameras and interrogate all the neighbors who were near the crime scene. I’m sure she’s a woman who wants revenge on something.

  
Noticing that she did not answer, he slipped behind her.

  
\- You look sad?  
\- No, she smiles at him, grabbing his tie. I just have a lot of work to do.  
\- I’ll leave you then if you want… Can you come to my place tonight? I admit that my apartment is not as pampering as yours, but…  
\- The importance is not the place, Armin, but the person you’re with,” she says, pulling on your tie to lower it.

  
He kissed her softly, his heart pounding.

  
\- I have to go, I have a hearing in an hour, cut off Annie by looking at her watch. I’ll text you and let you know when I get there.  
\- Okay, master!


	9. Chapter 9

_ Weeks had passed, no bodies had been found since and the investigation was at a standstill. On the other hand, my relationship with Annie intensified and we lived the perfect love, like young teenagers. She was often busy during the day because of her auditions but at night we had a good time. _

  
_ It was the 5th of July that everything had changed and that I had understood who she really was. That morning, she kissed me on the lips before showering and going to work. I was about to do the same and had gone to the bathroom when I discovered a plank that had been improperly laid down. I shot it and discovered a Beretta, the weapon used to kill the victims we found. _

  
_ It only took me a few seconds to make a connection to the investigation. _

  
_ I was in shock, kneeling in front of that little hole where that gun was hiding. Panicked and refusing to believe it, I decided to put it back on as if nothing had happened. I had sent a message to Eren and Mikasa to warn them that I could not be with them today because of a nasty pain in my leg. It went without a hitch because I had a weakness in my right leg, due to a bullet in an old investigation in 1975. _

  
_I took the opportunity to search her entire apartment and discovered, in a box hidden behind the books in the library, my answers. When I opened it, I had collapsed to the ground with tears in my eyes. My doubts were very real. There were the torn articles of the recovered bodies. Photos of the men killed and also two others that we did not know about. Probably her two future victims. _   
_ I refused. It couldn’t be her. She was so sweet to me, she looked at me with tenderness. Her hands were doing me good and besides that, she had massacred three people. _

  
_ I decided to remain silent and didn’t tell my colleagues about my findings. I wanted it out of Annie’s mouth. I wanted to know her purpose, her truth, why was she doing this? Her reason? _

  
_ By night, she had come home and I had done everything I could to stay natural, but Annie was much smarter than me… _

  
Annie closed her front door and glanced into the silent living room. She folded her eyes and called Armin.

  
\- In the bathroom!

  
Fed up, Armin tried to stop the bleeding from his hand. When he had analyzed the weapon more closely, surrounded by a cloth to avoid the deposit of fingerprints, he had violently cut himself. A small piece of sharp wood on the floor had scratched the whole side of his hand.

  
He stood up when the young lawyer knocked on the door.

\- Okay?” she asked the other side.   
\- Yes, I just hurt myself.

  
Annie pushed gently and passed her head through the small opening of the door.

  
\- Can I see?

  
The young lieutenant turned to her with his hand outstretched. Annie remained silent and looked for her little wardrobe. She pulled out a box with bandages and other products to heal the wounds.

  
\- How did you do that?" she asked without looking up at him.   
\- It’s stupid, but when I cut my apple, the blond lied.   
\- It’s stupid, yes, she smiles while buffering the blood before disinfecting.

  
She bandaged his hand and put the box away.

  
\- Thank you, murmured Armin as he kissed her.

  
_She answered me with a cold kiss. Did she understand? She left quietly in the kitchen. For my part, I went to her library to rest a novel that I had read. It was there that I felt something hit my neck without delicacy._

  
\- Did your day go well?" asked Armin, raising his hand to the third shelf to deposit the novel.  
\- Yes, and you? Your leg?  
\- Annoying, I would have liked to work on the investigation. And… I took pills for my leg.  
\- Oh.

  
The blond slipped his hand on another novel that he shot when something hit his neck. Annie quickly dropped the bottle and caught up with him in his fall before tightening it against her.

  
\- I’m sorry… So sorry… mumbling while squeezing the blond’s unconscious body. You were my only mistake.

  
Laying the lieutenant on the ground, she took out the kitchen knife which she had discreetly taken and sat down on his thighs. Holding him with both hands, pointing down, she lifted him up. His face was so innocent. He had done nothing to love her.

  
_ Aim for the heart. _

  
Annie trembled and changed her tactics. She laid the blade near his throat and began cutting before freezing in fear. Flashes came back to her, striking her in the heart. She remembered when she let her lips slide his throat with tenderness.

  
_ I can’t do it. _

  
She screamed with rage as she threw the knife across the room before taking her face into her hands.

  
_ You were the only fucking mistake I ever made! _


	10. Chapter 10

_ When I opened my eyes, I was standing with my hands tied with my own handcuffs to a hook on the ceiling. My head was still spinning but I quickly came to my senses. I had analyzed the room, we were in an almost empty hangar. No idea where I was geographical. I couldn’t call my colleagues, my service weapon was gone, I was stripped of all defenses. _

  
Armin began to shoot the handcuffs with his jaw tightened. He froze when he heard the echo of the safety notch. Annie had her Beretta in her right hand, she stared at him in silence, with a dark gaze. She had kept her clothes, a black sweater perfectly matching her chest and dark jeans. Something had changed. She wore black gloves and had another weapon attached to her belt: his.

  
\- Annie… tell me it’s not true!   
-Why are you lying to yourself?" she asked, pulling the cigarette out of her lips before crushing her on the ground with her heel.   
\- Annie… Why?

  
The blonde turned to turn his back and put her hands on the wooden table. The blond held his breath when he saw the hammer: the main weapon of the crime perfectly cleaned.

  
\- You used me? To be aware of the investigation? That’s why you often asked me: Where are you?

  
She did not answer.

  
\- Look at me.   
\- I admit, ends up saying the killer.

  
He kept quiet.

  
\- I played with you. I used you to be aware of the investigation. It was fun.   
\- And now what? You’re going to disfigure me like the other three because I found out who you were?

  
She did not answer. Her hand, gloved with leather, slipped on the hammer that lay in front of her. When she turned, she frowned at Armin, who threw the handcuffs on her side. In a misunderstanding, she grabbed the hammer behind her while the blond threw himself on her person. Screaming with rage, she brandished him and smashed him on him. In a rapid movement, the young lieutenant narrowly avoided this fatal blow and violently threw his foot into Annie’s belly. The hammer crashed heavily on the ground, reasoning throughout the hangar. Annie was ready to take it back but the blond was faster and gave a new kick in the object, pushing it further. He did not have time to stand up when the slayer struck him in the face. His neck was caught and a knee crushed his private parts.

  
Groaning with pain, he crashed to the ground, his hands on his family jewels. The sound of the hammer dragged on the ground and drew closer and closer to him. Raising his head, Annie walked straight towards him. The hammer in her right hand rose gently. She stared at him like a viper ready to give her victim the final blow.

Armin rose up while Annie raised the hammer above him. He rolled to the side when she lowered it. Straightening up at full speed, he threw himself on her and violently pressed her against the concrete. Thinking he was going to blow two seconds, he noticed the angry look of his beautiful blonde. It was the same look that the other man had when he got his throat crushed by his hands. She was going to kill him. She won’t stop until she finishes it.

  
Two hands grabbed his face and his forehead violently hit hers. Everything was reasoning in his head. He opened his eyes and his opponent’s shoe hit his cheek. He crashed to the ground.

  
-Tell me, my love, I didn’t think you were going to give me a hard time," she blew up, rolling her shoulders.

  
He spits blood and tried to straighten his arms, taking his breath. He heard the Beretta click and raised his head. Annie was pointing the gun at him, ready to shoot.

  
\- Since when do you look at me with those eyes?   
\- You don’t shoot, he mumbles.   
\- Oh ?   
\- You don’t shoot someone you love.

  
She frowned and frowned.

  
Taking advantage of this moment of inattention, Armin gave a violent blow in the Beretta which escaped her hands. Annie lost her balance when he again threw himself on her with explosive anger. Her back hit the ground hard and she was breathless for a few seconds. Armin rolled her body on the concrete and pressed it on her belly, folding one arm behind her back before tightening. Annie howled with pain in response.

  
-I told you that one day I would be the one to dominate."

  
The blonde groaned before he squeezed even harder.

  
\- Don’t make me dislocate your shoulder, honey,” he says.   
\- Let go of me! She spit.   
\- Annie, you know I love you?

  
She laughed at the concrete, catching her breath.

  
\- You really are an idiot my…

  
Her eyes widened when she felt something wet, crashing on her cheek. Raising her eyes over her shoulder to see his face, she noticed that he was crying.


	11. Chapter 11

The storm roared outside and the rain suddenly began to fall against the walls of the hangar. The storm announced last night on TV, awoke slowly.

  
Breathing heavily against the ground, Annie tightened her jaw and broke eye contact with the blond. She was not to crack. Her walls had to stand around her to protect her.

  
-Those men you killed, they hurt you?" said the lieutenant.

  
She opened her eyes.

  
\- Did they touch you?   
\- Shut up, grunt.   
\- You were just a teenager or a child?   
\- Shut your mouth! She screamed before she burst into tears.

  
Armin quickly let go of her grip and rolled the blonde on her back to face him. She cried like a terrified child. Her heart pressed when she saw her in this state. She trembled, she was petrified, tears streaming down her red cheeks. He pulled her gently by the shoulders and wrapped her in his protective arms.

  
_ She told me everything. Adopted at the age of five by a man, she was beaten. To earn money, she had become the sexual object in order to pay off her father-in-law’s debts. She was raped from the age of 10 until she was 17 before she ran away. From the age of 25, she had decided to take revenge and had researched her former rapists. Her blood was cold when she discovered that they were fathers. What if they did the same to their children? She had to protect them so that they would not experience what she had experienced. _

  
_ When she had managed to trace it back to one of them, she decided to take action: kill each of her rapists. She had started with Lucas Wood. She had discovered that he had raped his 3-year-old daughter. She had been hard on him with the hammer while he was still alive. The head was almost detached from his body when we discovered it. It hit again and again until he stopped screaming. She had so much blood on her, she had to burn her clothes. _

  
Annie had suffered, suffered terribly, and lived in the shadows for years. They had defiled her life, her feelings, her virginity, her image. They had all taken from her. She was just an empty shell when I pressed her against me. She was drowning and waiting for someone to pull her out.

  
_ I was completely devastated when she burst into tears in my arms. This manipulative and seductive woman was actually a frightened and destroying woman. _

  
_ That was the day I decided to change sides. _

  
\- Who is left? asked the blond while stroking her neck.   
\- George Hunt and Marc Phil, mumbling, shaking.   
\- Let me help you.

  
She stepped back to look at him. Her tears were wiped away by the hands of her lieutenant, who looked at her with his blue eyes.

  
\- I will help you find them.

\- No, you have nothing to do with this. I don’t want to drag you into…

\- Yes, because you brought me into your life and for a good reason. I have to protect the woman I love. Making her happy like you made me happy.

\- You’re an asshole, she says by hiding her face against his chest.

\- Stupid and in love.


	12. Chapter 12

_ I was acting out right away. I had tampered with medical prescriptions, forcing me to stay at home because of my leg in order to devote myself to the search for these two men. Annie had done the same for her work. Our evenings were summed up doing research again and again until the late hours. _

  
Holding a hot chocolate to the blonde, the young lieutenant climbed onto the mattress, where leaves, pamphlets and others were scattered… Annie had already made great progress and had found some information such as their jobs. Unfortunately, no idea about the addresses.

  
Rubbing her face, she sighed and drank her hot chocolate.

  
\- I’m going to take a shower, I can’t think.

  
Armin nodded his head and took up the files. Looking at the photos of the two individuals, he searched through his memories.

  
What if they had a criminal record? They could find their addresses in the archives... That would make it much easier for them to find them. Once the addresses are in hand, Armin could only coax them and take them to the hangar. Annie will take care of the rest. It was even a great idea, but he had to have access to the archives and that... That was another problem.

  
He didn’t think he’d ever do that. He’d become an accomplice, maybe even a killer, a psychopath. He loved it. He had just fallen into the shadows while he was the light.

** Music for this extrait:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNmiyLyBBvo **

  
Passing her hands through her wet hair, the mist invaded the bathroom. The water was hot, even hot. Putting her forehead against the wall, she closed her eyes, immersed in her thoughts. A man’s hand slipped into her back and a pair of lips pressed against her neck.

  
\- How can I help you feel better? smiles Armin pecking her ear, squeezing his naked body in her back.   
\- Why are you asking the question when you already have the answer,” Annie asked.

  
He laid kisses on her shoulder while his hand massaged her breast. He gained a few groans from the blonde who clenched her fist against the wall. His hand, therefore, went to rest against hers, tacking it .

Annie clenched her jaw when she felt teeth slide against her shoulder. Looking over her, she met his lips with envy.

  
He turned her to face him. The blond’s hands grabbed her arms to raise them above her head. His muscular body pressed against her, their breasts would be against each other, rubbed with excitement. Their lips danced together in a desire for domination. This time, Armin succeeded in winning and did not intend to leave her this privilege. He slipped his hand against her throat and kissed it with passion before sucking her skin, determined to mark her in different ways.

  
-You’re mine," he whispered.

  
His other hand was teasing her chest, earning grunts from his blonde who was shaking against him.

  
Annie blew pleasure, her hands found their way into his hair while he worked on her throat. The water continued to drip on their bodies, the heat intensified and the mist masked the wall of the shower.  
She wanted him, she only wanted him in her life. She could die for him. He broke her walls with a snap of his fingers. He had come into her life without warning and she did not regret anything. She could admit it, she was crazy about him.

_ Besides, he fucks like a God. _

  
\- Speed up a bit, said Annie against his lips.   
\- Well, turn around," he said with authority.

  
She did so with a beating heart. The blond’s hands slipped on her hips with sensuality before clinging to her pelvis. Leaning against the wall, she kept her groans when she felt the pain inside her. Pain that turned into desire. His male body pressed completely against her back and his face slipped over her shoulder.

  
Armin continued to kiss her neck, massaging her chest swiftly and in all directions. He could feel the excitement of his killer who was just waiting to come. He was going to give her what she was waiting for. His back strokes intensified at her request. Annie grumbled with pleasure and went faster and harder. He didn’t think she’d be this loud, but he didn’t care if his neighbors heard them. He wasn’t gonna stop when she was so close.

He finally freed himself in her after having restrained himself. Withdrawing gently, he resumed his breathing, his forehead resting against her neck. His head was raised by his chin, and his lips were found tenderly. They kissed each other for a long time in the shower.

  
\- So? You said I was the loudest? smiled at Armin, hugging her.   
\- Tell the one who yelled at our first time.   
\- It’s not my fault you ride me so well.   
\- Oh fuck, will she sigh as she looks up to heaven. You are so heavy.

  
He giggled and kissed her neck before the water cut suddenly followed by the light, plunging them into total darkness.

  
The problem of living in buildings from the 1950s.

  
\- Oh, that’s stupid," replied Armin.   
\- You said so.


	13. Chapter 13

The rain intensified in intensity, it struck the walls softly and mercilessly. The storm roared and broke out. Armin pushed the door of the police station before taking off his hood, out of breath.

  
\- Hey! Smiles at Connie walking to her long-time friend. How are you doing with your leg?

  
_I had crutches when I felt no pain. Actually, it hurt me to lie that much, but I wanted to protect her and help her. That day, I decided to stop by the police station to search the archives. Even if I was put aside for the investigation, I offered them my help by going through the documents, the potential victims that the killer would target. They agreed without knowing my real reasons._   
_ I was hoping that these two rapists would already be in our archives. _

  
Sitting on the floor against the endless shelves, the documents scattered around him, he continued to search. Turning the pages, he quietly took out the photos of the two men in order to identify them with the others. Straightening up, he grabbed a file from the 1960s and opened it. A photo slipped to the ground.

  
\- I was sure I saw you somewhere, smiling Armin as I grabbed the draw with George Hunt.

  
Grabbing his notebook, he scribbled the address and stuffed it in his jeans pocket. All that was missing was Marc Phil. Unfortunately, after over two hours of searching through the files, there’s no record of Phil.

  
\- Did you hear anything?" asked Mikasa, handing him a cup of coffee.   
\- In fact, our killer could target all men who raped. There are so many… We cannot know who he might strike, Armin replied.   
\- According to a nightclub owner, a blonde woman was spotted with Lucas Wood. We were able to trace Wood’s route.

  
Armin looked up to his colleague.

  
\- Rooftops New York, a nightclub located far from the crime scene. According to him, they talked for a while, about an hour before leaving the bar together.   
\- Did you manage to put your hand on her face?   
\- He describes it to us and…

  
Mikasa grabbed the sketch before handing it to him.

  
\- We finally have her face.

  
The blond’s heart squeezed while observing Annie’s face which appeared on the paper in his hands.

  
\- Are you okay?" asked Eren.   
\- Yes, lied to the blond with a smile. We are finally moving forward. Did you release her portrait?   
\- It should be broadcast in the evening, Mikasa replied.

  
_I had begun to panic. Annie’s face was about to be revealed._

  
_ In the evening, Annie and I packed our bags and went to the shed, which was lost in the middle of the forest. _

  
\- Annie…?   
\- This is crazy, you shouldn’t even be here!   
\- You shouldn’t have seduced me.

She sighed before she sat against the wall. Raising her eyes when the blond handed her a piece of paper, she grabbed it before reading it. Her pupils dilated with excitement.

  
\- You found his address!   
\- He was in our archives. Arrested in the 1960s for rape and released in the 1970s. According to the information, he still lives in New York at this address. I also wrote down the telephone number and the place of his profession.   
\- No trace for the other? she asked.   
\- No, unfortunately.   
\- Anyway, these two men knew each other pretty well… I think I’ll be able to find out where he is.

  
Armin knelt before her.

  
\- Once this is over, where will we go?" asked the blond.

  
She looked at me. Something in her eyes told me that this story would end very badly.

  
\- I don’t know,” she said, shrugging his shoulders.   
\- We could go to a deserted island, smiled Armin, putting his hands on her knees.

  
She raised an eyebrow when he spread her legs before sliding over her.

  
\- A deserted island?” she asked, grabbing the collar of his shirt.   
\- Mh, why not? whispered the blond before stealing a kiss.

  
The blonde’s arms wrapped around his neck to pull him against her. They kissed each other tenderly before separating.

  
\- I am taking action now.

  
He clenched his jaw.

  
\- I want to come.   
\- It’s out of the question, roared Annie pushing him back to get back on her feet.   
\- What if something goes wrong? I remind you that your portrait will be broadcast everywhere tonight! replied Armin, trying to resonate it.   
\- And what? You think you can stop that by coming with me? You live in a world of Armin Care Bears, spit Annie out while grabbing the hammer.   
\- Annie, I…   
\- Don’t make me tie you up so you can leave me alone!

  
He blinked his eyes.

  
\- If you’re here to stop me, get the hell out of here. I hate to waste my time.

  
Annie passed him in front, her bag on her back before stopping at the door.

  
\- You were a mistake, Armin said before leaving.


	14. Chapter 14

Sitting on a dusty mattress, Armin stared silently at the floor.

  
_I was lost. I had left everything for her and that’s how she thanked me. At the time I hated her but I loved her too._

  
Armin put his hand on his forehead.

The hammer fell on his face.

The blond closed his eyes.

Annie screamed with rage before beating her executioner over and over again. The head came off, waltzing into the room before rolling on the ground. The screams had just died, she took her breath again and dropped her weapon on the ground. Her hands were stained with blood and her face the same. Her eyes rose to the body in front of her, still tied to the bed. She wiped her face and cut off the wrists when someone broke down the door behind her.

  
\- You dirty bitch! yelled Marc.

  
**Marc Phil**. Her eyes widened in front of her last victim and she seized in a rage, her hammer. She didn’t care who heard it, she had to kill him. She knew this story was going to end badly but she forbade herself to die before she finished her work. She was a mistake and in any case, she had to disappear.

  
She already had a pretty good idea about her ending.

  
The blonde threw herself on him and punched him in the face. Raising her hammer, she shot him down with all her power. Unfortunately, he moved to the left to avoid the blow and he slapped her violently.

  
Marc spit on the ground and stood up. Annie crawled on the ground, pointing her hand toward her hammer when she was crushed by her executioner’s shoe. She held back a howl as he crushed her hand before her eyes. Her neck was caught and she stood up like a poor cat pulled by the neck.

  
\- So you dirty whore? You thought you had me too, huh? I recognized you as soon as I saw you. You grew up!

  
He slammed her violently on the ground and crushed her with his weight. The vision of the blonde became troubled and she screamed terrified.

  
\- You remember that huh? He laughed at her, rubbing against her and grabbing her neck. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna have fun with you tonight. we’re gonna play another game.

  
Annie struggled, but he squeezed harder and harder as her breath blew away. Her eyes trembled and wept. She planted her nails in the skin of his hands but he continued to crush her neck. If he continued he would break it into a thousand pieces.

  
\- Who will die tonight?

  
Marc smiled when a shadow came up behind him. The hammer struck his head and was thrown at the other end of the room. Annie opened her eyes again and fell upon Armin, who straightened her before holding her against him.

  
\- It’s over, he murmured. You did it.

  
Annie cried before she looked up at the blue and red lights outside.

  
The police.


	15. Chapter 15

Entering the building, Mikasa pushed the door and put her hand on her mouth when he saw the walls covered with blood. Two bodies lay before her eyes.

  
\- Oh my God…   
\- Lieutenant! Our two killers fled in an Audi V8! Head for the station!   
\- To all units, I want everyone to go after them!" she shouted in her little radio before rushing out.

  
The car roared on the road, zigzagging among the others. Armin turned his steering wheel to his right and took a small alley before returning to the main road along with the town. He glanced into the rearview mirror and saw three police cars.

  
Annie turned to her seat to see them. The Audi spun fast.

  
\- You’re going to stop in a corner and run away. We’re splitting up,” she says.   
\- What?   
\- If they fucking arrest us, you’re going to end up in jail. That’s what you want? She yelled. Now you’re going to lose them to me and you’re going to stop!

  
Armin tightened his jaw and continued to accelerate in order to distance himself from the police. He turned in several small alleys before stopping. The siren reasoned all over the city and soon it would get closer to their position.

  
\- Where are you going?   
\- If we split up, it will take them longer to find us,' said Annie, breaking down her seat belt.   
\- I refuse to give you…

  
She grabbed his collar and kissed him with passion.

  
\- You may be a mistake but I was happy to make it.   
\- Annie… Annie! Wait!

  
The blonde pushed the door and rushed out. Armin clenched his jaw and froze when he saw a small piece of paper on the passenger seat. “ _Meet me at the hangar”._

  
\- There! Lieutenant! The car!" yelled Connie.

  
Mikasa turned her steering wheel, entering the small alley. Pulling her service weapon, she exited the vehicle and pointed it in front of her.

  
\- Do not move…

  
She kept quiet and triaged the door.

  
\- Damn, they got away! Spit Connie.

  
The young woman knelt down to look at the condition of the wheels. Putting her fingers on the tires, she found mud.

  
\- This car drove through the forest very recently…   
\- What are you thinking?" asked his colleague.   
\- That their base is probably hiding out there.

_ It’s been three hours now, I was hoping she’d be here when I got here. I had merged into the population like Annie did in the first murder. I had taken a bus and got off at the last stop outside the city and continued on foot to reach the hangar. I was terrified because I hadn’t heard from Annie. I didn’t know if she was still running around the city, trying to escape the police, but I trusted her. If she asked me to meet her here, she would. _

  
Out of breath, Armin fell down on his knees when he finally reached the hangar. He discovered an old motorcycle and frowned. Getting up, he grabbed his service weapon, which he had kept alive all the time, and slipped inside the hangar. He froze when he saw gasoline everywhere and raised his head towards the bung poured over her.

  
\- Annie!

  
She gently looked up at him and threw the can to the side. Her face was stained with blood from her last two victims, her eyes were tired. This fire in her eyes had extinguished. Her soul was already dead.   
Armin approached her gently and took her face in his hands.

  
\- Don’t do that, there must be another way, he said, crying.   
\- I want to burn all the evidence, she mumbled without looking at him.   
\- All… What?

  
She finally straightened her eyes towards him.

  
\- If they find me, they will find you. So… If I disappear… You will be saved.   
\- No stop, this idea you forget!   
\- I want you to deliver me. Please begged Annie by grabbing the collar of his coat. It will never stop. It has to stop! You know it yourself! So stop lying to yourself, Look at the reality!   
\- Annie, please stop…

  
She pulled on his coat and kissed him to keep his mouth shut.

  
\- Know that I love you and that I will always be there for you, she says, pulling his service weapon from his jeans before violently pushing him out.

  
Armin was about to throw himself at her when she lit a match and dropped it. He howled with terror and the fire ignited. A gas explosion was created and it was propelled out of the hangar. He only had time to see Annie turn her weapon against her and shoot herself.


	16. Chapter 16

Falco looked at the old man who wiped his tears before fondling his dog.

  
\- I threw myself into the flames but her body was burnt. Despite this, I recovered it before the police arrived.

  
The young journalist lowered his eyes, tightening his jaw to hold back a few tears.

  
\- Due to lack of technology, they did not find any corpses at the scene and still believe that Annie managed to escape. Her story came to light two years after her “disappearance” and the public discovered that she had been the main victim. Surprisingly, her crimes had helped protect the children from these rapists, who were also subjected to these horrors on a daily basis. Annie had been proclaimed a hero.

  
\- Where did you bury her remains?

  
\- It’s a secret, my boy. She has accomplished her mission and is now resting.

  
Falco shook his hand and prepared to leave the house before turning around.

  
\- Thank you Mr. Arlert. Your story with this woman is beautiful. I hope we can meet again.   
\- I don’t think so. I only have a few months to live. Take care of yourself, boy.

  
Falco gave him a sad smile before leaving.

Marching among the flowers, Armin stopped by the little river. He saw a mother duck and her cubs swimming in the water. He smiled and continued on his way to a tree. Placing his gaze on the little tombstone, he raised his hand and looked at the little ring on his finger. A ring dear to Annie’s eyes. She gave it to him a few days before ending her life. He put his hand on his heart and opened his eyes, feeling a breath in his neck. He turned and fell on Annie, dressed in a white dress. Her feminine hand lay tenderly upon her carved cheek.

  
\- I’ll be joining you soon, smiles Armin.   
\- I will wait for you," said Annie with tenderness.


End file.
